Rising To Adulthood
by NaitoOni93
Summary: Naruto and Hinata and friends are graduating from highschool and start their own lives as young adult. Watch as they struggle with Jobs, College, Love, Pregnancy, and Drama. NaruHina SasuSaku Rated M for language and future lemon.
1. Getting Ready To Graduate!

Naruto had awaken around 6:30am in his apartment. Today was May 23rd, the day when he and his friends graduate from High School and finally move on to bigger things. Like going to college and having a family and sweet future.

"YAY! Today is the day" He said as he marked the calendar which had a picture of his brother and his band on it. (You'll know who his brother is soon). Naruto smiled and grabbed a towel and an orange wash cloth and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Meanwhile at his parent's house, Minato and Kushina had Naruto's Cap and Gown in the closet, waiting for their 18 year old son to come in a pick it up.

"I can't believe my baby is gonna graduate!"Kushina said in happiness.

"Yeah and soon he'll be in college and then have a super-hard working job like I have" Minato replied, imaging their son having his own company.

"The graduation doesn't start until 9:00 and ends at 10:30 and with a huge Graduation buffet" Kushina smiled and licking her lips on how much food she'll be scarfing down her throat.

Minato chuckled, "Hey where's Kono?" (In this Konohamaru is their youngest son, they have 3 sons. And the oldest will be revealed soon enough)

"Oh! He's at Hanabi's house sweetie since his summer vacation happened a week ago" Kushina replied with a chuckle.

"Oh alright, Keep forgetting that his summer vacation began already" He said.

She nodded and grabbed a black tux and threw it at Minato. "Come on Minato! We need to get dressed okay?" Kushina had picked out a green dressed for her and green dressed shoes.

Minato smiled and took the tuxedo. "Yes dear"

back to Naruto. He got out of the shower and smiled as he put on an orange shirt that had the nine tailed fox symbol in red. And dark blue jeans and he put on a bracelet that said "Hinata" on it. Naruto smiled. "Boy I can't wait to see her" He thought.

Naruto and Hinata were dating since the 8th grade so approximately they were dating for 5 years. They were so perfect for each other and never betrayed one another. He couldn't wait to see her beautiful face and lovely drop dead lavender eyes. He couldn't believe that a guy like him would have such a beautiful girl like Hinata.

He smiled and grabbed his keys and cell phone, and walked out of the apartment door and locked it. He got into his vermillion orange vehicle and drove off.

-Meanwhile:

Hinata was in her room brushing his long darkish blue hair while gazing in the mirror. "Today is graduation. And after that will be Ino's Graduation party. I can't wait" She said to herself.

Ino was having a graduation party that happens to 5:00pm to 5:00am. And she was hoping that Naruto would come over to the party too. Everyone who graduates is going, So he should go right? She gazed at the pictures on her wall. She smiled at them. Those pics of her and Naruto together makes her smile every day. She couldn't wait to her boyfriend. As she was done, She put on a blue long sleeve shirt that had a hood attached and she put on black pants that stopped at her ankels. She smiled and viewed herself in the mirror and got her cap and gown and walked down stairs. She only saw Konohamaru and Hanabi dressed properly and watching cartoons.

"Hanabi ? Where's Father?"

"He's upstairs getting dressed. Preparing for your big day"

Hinata smiled. "Yeah…Hey Konohamaru what's up" She said as she sat down next to brown haired boy.

"Hey Hina-chan" He smiled giving the famous Uzumaki smile. That smile always melt her heart. Whenever Naruto, Minato, Jiraiya, Konohamaru, Or Naruto's older brother does it. It just makes her world spin.

"I'm guessing that smile just runs in the Uzumaki family" Hinata thought. Konohamaru looked at her and asked. "So are you gonna do it with my brother yet?"

"W-W-W-W-Wha?"She replied with a deep shade of red. She never thought about going that far into her relationship with Naruto. Yeah, she did oral sex on him, But they never wanted to go that far. Yet. Hinata is a virgin, wanting to get ready when the time is right. When she feels it's the right time. Thinking about it made her heart sank and her head spin. Within 2 minutes, she passed out on the floor with a red face.

Hanabi had punched Konohamaru on the head for making such a perverted comment. "Owww sorry Hana-chan"

"Hmph! Hentai" She muttered. Hiashi came down wearing a tux looking down at his daughters and Konohamaru.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Eh…She just fainted from the anxiety father" Hanabi lied. She didn't want to tell him the real reason why, He might kill Konohamaru and Naruto if he found out.

"Okay" He replied. "Well wake her up. Tell her Neji will be here in 15 minutes now"

"Yes Father" Hanabi replied.

With that Hiashi had left, heading towards the kitchen. Hinata got up just in time when Neji arrives.

"Ready to go Hinata-sama ? " Neji asked. Hinata nodded and grabbed her cap and gown and got into Neji's car and they both drove off.

Back with Naruto.

Naruto had arrived to his mother and father's 5 minutes ago. Right now he's taking the cap and gown outfit but Minato stopped him right there.

"Naruto. How come you wearing your modern attire instead of your cap and gown. Not that I'm complaining or anything. You look nice" Minato smiled.

"Well you see dad. Ino's gonna have a graduation party today at 5:00. So I'm gonna were my cap and gown over my modern attire. Also, we don't put on cap and gown's until 9:00am and right now it's 7:55"

Minato added all this in head and nodded. "I see Naruto, well have fun okay?"

"Kay dad" He replied and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. As soon as Naruto got in his seat he felt a vibration in his pants. He shuffled in his pocket to find that it was no other than his cell phone.

"I got a text message" He declared. He looked at the text and it was Hinata. The text said.

From-Hina-Hime

"I can't wait to see you my love, Im in Neji's car right now with Tenten"

-Naruto&Hinata4ever

Naruto chuckled and smiled at the message and signature she had. Naruto texted back saying.

To-Hina-Hime

"Okay Baby, I'm eating breakfast with Mom and Dad right now, I'll see you in 10-15 minutes"

-MyHina-Hime3

Secretly Kushina was watching Naruto texted and smiled to herself "Awwww" She said to herself.

Naruto smiled and had cheesy eggs and bacon and pancakes on his plate. He smiled and eat began to devour the food.

-Meanwhile with Sasuke

Sasuke was driving down the street in his jet black car with his cap and gown in the trunk. " Hn .Finally graduating from school and a summer break too. Not to mention Ino's graduation party, Let's just hope that this party won't be a fail" He parked his car at the school parking lot and got out. He popped out his trunk and took his cap and gown.

" Let's see who's here?" Sasuke walked in the corridors of Konoha High and saw teens talking in the classrooms and people hanging out and stuffed. He walked in his homeroom and saw Kakashi reading his book.

"Oh hello there Sasuke," He smiled.

"Hello Mr. Hatake. Where can I put my cap and gown?"

"In the boys locker, In your locker" He said. Sasuke nodded and looked up saw Gaara waving and his girlfriend Matsuri watching the homeroom tv with the remote in her hand out of boredom. He smirked and walked off to the gymnasium and saw some teens he saw walking in and out of the place.

He went to the boys locker room and got to his locker number 712. He walked to number lock( yes instead of combination locks they have alarm/password systems HAHAHAHA XDDD) He punched in the number 7, 14, 23 and then he heard a voice saying " access approved" he opened the locker and hang up his cap and gown. After that, he closed the door and walked out of the locker room and saw no other than his pink headed girlfriend Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura!" He called out.

Sakura turned around and saw him and smiled brightly and ran up and hugged him " Sweetie ! I missed you" She said snuggling her head up against his chest.

Sasuke just sweat dropped and said " But it only had been a day since you last saw me"

" I know…I just….can't with stand a second without you" She said looking up into his onyx eyes and Sasuke just smiled and rubbed her head. " Let's get to class Sakura. Gaara and Matsuri are there"

Sakura nodded and smiled and held his hand as they both walked in. Hinata, TenTen, Neji, and Kiba had arrived 4 minutes later along with Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, Suigetsu, and Karin, and 10 minutes later the whole class had arrived and it was filled with chatter.

" I can't believe we're all going to graduate" Hinata said.

" Yeah me too. I'm gonna miss this school" said Naruto who was stroking Hinata's hair while she was laying on him. Neji was trying his best not to get angry.

" I can't wait to be out of school" Ino stretched and said. " So what are you gonna be when you grow up Ino-Pig" Sakura smirked.

" Okay billboard brow! I want to be a singer!" she said with glee.

" Cool. I want to be a nurse. What about you Sasuke-kun?"

" Doctor" He said. She had a huge smiled on her face because her and Sasuke will be working side by side.

" Well I wanna be an Accountant" Shikamaru said.

" I want to be own my father's business of HyugaCo" Neji simply said. " What about you Tenten?"

" Oh me? Hmmm. I want to be a principle like Mrs. Tsunade"

Everyone got paled at the thought of TenTen being strict and mean. She giggled and then smirked at their pale faces. " So Hinata. Naruto. What do you guys wanna be when you grow up?"

"I want to be a nurse as well. So I can always nurse my Naru-Kun" Hinata said smiling and blushing.

"Awwww Hinata you know the right words to say" Naruto replied with a smile. Everyone just smiled and looked at the couple.

"Okay….. Naru-kun…What do you want to be?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto thought hard about it and said. " Well…I was gonna be taking the business from my old man, but I decide that Konohamaru will take it instead. So I'll be a help desk technician"

Everyone was a bit surprise about Naruto's dream. They never thought he wanted to be that so they shrugged it off and continued. " Kiba?"

" I wanna join the army" He said quietly.

" W-Why?" Ino asked with a hint of sadness in her tone.

" Well. My sister Hana is in the army, So imma back her up when I get there". " You…..promise to make it home….alive?" Ino asked.

"Don't worry. I'll be home before you know it" He said as he kissed her.

" Okay….This is a bit cliché…So what about the rest of you? Temari? Chouji? Suigetsu? Karin? Shino? Lee? Gaara? Kankuro? Matsuri? Sai?" Sasuke asked.

" Boarder Of Education" Temari said. Shikamaru smiled at this.

"Chouji?"

" Chef. So I can be the owner of my own restaurant"

Suigetsu?

"Scientist"

"Oooookaaaay. That was unexpecting, What about you Karin?"

" An Author"

"Really?

"Yup"

"_**Are they fucking with me?"**_ Sasuke thought.

"Oh…well uhhh cool….anyway? Shino?"

"Still Deciding"

"Kay...Lee?"

" To be an Taijutsu Specialist and have my own store of it like an dojo and stuff"

" Uhhhh…I don't think there's a college for that….anyways Gaara?"

" President"

" Whoa…that's a huge business man? You'll have to deal with politics and shit"

"I'll manage…" Gaara said. Matsuri got up and said "And I wanna be a real estate agent"

"Sweet you two would make a good team…and now Kankuro and Sai. What do you two wanna be?"

" I wanna be a cartoonist" Kankuro smirked.

" 19 years old and still watches Cartoon" Temari said.

" Can it Sis!" He yelled.

Sai just looked up and said " Obviously an artist". Sasuke nodded and they all knew that was completely and utterly obvious to the whole school.

The bell rang and Tsunade made an announcement "Alright! All 12 graders who are graduating please report to the gymnasium. I repeat, all 12 graders who are graduating please report to the gymnasium immediately"

Kakashi smiled and nodded. " Okay you heard her class, Go to the gymnasium"

They all nodded and walked to their destination. "We made it Naruto-kun! 5 years of us dating without major arguments and problems…I believe you really are my soulmate" She said to him quietly.

"Me too Hinata-Chan, And you'll also be my wife in the future too" He kissed her lips softly and she kissed back just as soft. Hinata and Naruto enter the gymnasium and saw Naruto's mom and dad.

"NARUTO!" they both said.

"Hey Mom! Hey Dad!" Naruto said.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki" Hinata bowed.

"Hello Hinata" They both said. Hinata then noticed her father and her Hanabi and Her OLDER SISTER WITH NARUTO'S OLDER BROTHER?

"Naru-Kun?...You will not believe who's here?" Hinata whispered.

"Who?" Naruto asked. Naruto pointed and saw his older brother smiling and waving at him.

" He….He's….Home?"

Who is Naruto's Older Brother and Hinata's Older Sister? Try to guess who they are. And if you win you will win a cookie! XD.

I can't give you a hint. Because it's a dead giveaway. So your gonna have to think

Anyways Review.


	2. Graduation Begins! And The Returning!

Naruto had looked over to see what Hinata was seeing.

"Crap! He's looking. Quick! Cover your face!" Naruto's Older brother said. Konan obeyed and they began to make out. It was a good thing that Hiashi wasn't exactly next to them.

"I don't see him Hinata…sorry" Naruto said with a sad tone.

" Oh I could had sworn I saw them….sorry Naru-Kun"

"It's okay Hina-Hime."

" Alright! Girls stand in a single line!" Anko whistled with her whistle. The girls nodded and got into a line. " Now go into the girl's locker room and change into your cap and gowns"

They obeyed and walked in the girl's locker room to change, Hinata was in deep though and Sakura and Ino notice this.

"Hey Hinata, What's wrong?" asked Ino.

"Umm..w-w-well. I thought I saw Naruto-kun's brother and my older sister. I would had been very happy if it was them"

" Awwww I'm sorry to hear that Hinata." Sakura said as she put on her cap and gown.

" It's alright" She replied.

With Naruto and the boys-

Naruto was also putting on his gown and thinking about his brother " I wonder if he's okay?" he said to himself.

"Who?" Said sasuke.

"My bro…" Naruto said looking up the ceiling.

"Me too…I hope Itachi's okay too….but in times like this we gotta pray for our heroes man"

" Yeah…Your right Sasuke. Thanks" Naruto smiled, Sasuke nodded as in " Your welcome". Soon everyone had their cap and gowns on and got ready for Tsunade's calling.

Tsunade walked in the middle of the gymnasium and smiled. "May I have you attention please, Parents, little brothers and sisters, older brothers and sisters, and uncles and aunts. Etc." She cleared her throat.

" Konoha's 12 graders had mostly passed with the exception of four people not passing at all. May I present to you Kakashi's Class. When I call your name 12 graders, come up and get your diploma"

Wind by Akiboshi began to play on the school radio.

"I love this song" Konohamaru said to his mom.

" Me too sweety" She replied.

"Okay… Sakura Haruno"

Sakura smiled and walked down the gymnasium and grabbed her diploma. " Thank you Principle Tsunade" She smiled and bowed

Everyone began to clap and cheer for her and her mother and father called out.

" WE LOVE YOU SAKURA-HONEY! GREAT JOB!" Sakura smiled and waved and sat down on the other side of the bleachers across from where her parents are sitting.

"Next. Sasuke Uchiha. Ino Yamanaka. Kiba Inuzuka". They all walked out smiling and waving and grabbing their diplomas. Sasuke sat next to Sakura as she grabbed a hold of his arm and snuggled against it.

" YAY! Sasuke-baby were only 2 steps away from our life-long goal CHA!"

"But we only been dating for 5 years"

" I know. It just seems like a lifetime"

"Suigetsu Houzuki and Karin Akahana".

The two of them walked hand in hand to Tsunade and grabbed their diploma's and sat down on the bleachers with Sasuke and Sakura and the others.

" I still can't believe you graduated Suigetsu" Ino said.

" Well seeing is believing honey" Suigetsu smirked. Ino just huffed and turned away.

" Neji Hyuga, TenTen Higurashi, and Hinata Hyuga" Tsunade had called out. They all walked out and Hiashi smiled at his daughter and nephew.

" Look Hanabi. It's Hinata" He said.

" Hinata! Congratulations!" Hanabi had called out, Suddenly a woman with dark blue hair and amber eyes sat down next to Hiashi and smiled.

" Hinata is growing up isn't she?" The blue haired woman smiled.

"Yes….WAIT!...K-K-KONAN!" Hiashi said with tears almost in his eyes.

Konan nodded and Hanabi ran up and hugged her cried. " I thought! I was…N-Never gonna see you again Konan-Neechan"

"Hanabi…I'll always see my baby sister. And you don't have to worry okay" Konan said as she hugged her. Hanabi sniffed and smiled. " I'm glad your home" She softly said.

Konan stroked her dark hair and quietly said " It's good to be home"

Meanwhile Tsunade was calling the names still.

" Rock Lee! Shino Abureme! Choji Akimichi! Kankuro Sabaku! Temari Sabaku! Shikamaru Nara! And Sai"

They smiled and waved and grabbed their diploma and sat down the bleachers.

" Did Naruto Graduate?" asked Minato.

" Of course he did sweety! That's our son! He can do anything if he puts his mind to it" replied Kushina

" Your right Kushina! He's an Uzumaki and we Uzumaki's don't give up" Minato said with confidence in his voice.

Hinata and the others wonder the same thing.

" Where's my Naru-kun" Hinata asked.

" He'll be here. Trust me" Sasuke replied.

Tsunade cleared her throat once again and spoke up " Lastly! Gaara Sabaku! Matsuri Aisuna! And believe or not! He did it, Our school's knuckle head, comedy loving guy, and loves ramen!...Naruto Uzumaki everybody!"

Naruto was smiling and walked to Tsunade and waved at his parents.

"YES THAT'S MY BABY! RIGHT THERE! I MADE THAT BABY!" Kushina yelled and cheered in the roaring crowd.

" And I helped!" Minato added. Konohamaru just shook his head _**"Too much information mom and dad"**_ He thought.

"You did it Naruto" Gaara said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

" Thanks Gaara" Naruto replied and patted his shoulder and Matsuri smiled at their friendship. The three of them took their diploma's and sat on the bleachers with their friends. Naruto sat next to his girlfriend and Hinata and she laid her head on his shoulder.

" I love you" She said.

" I love you too Hina-Hime" He replied back. After of 2 minutes of the whole crowd chattering and stuff Tsunade hushed them.

" Now then…Kakashi has something to say." Kakashi had smiled and got up and walked to the middle of the gymnasium.

"Does anybody know about the war against Konoha with the Sound?" He said.

There were nods, yes, yups, and uh huh's.

" Well 2 soldiers have fought hard to protect this city! Our lovely city we adore so much and all innocent people in need. They give us hope and fight for peace and will bring justice to the evils of the sound" He smiled and did a salute.

" Everyone! I give you 2 war soldiers. Yahiko Uzumaki and Itachi Uchiha"

Yahiko and Itachi walked in the middle of the gymnasium with their army outfits on.

Sasuke and Naruto both looked at them with widen eyes, They both ran up and glomped them. Kushina,Mikoto,Fugaku,Minato, and Konohamaru hugged them.

Naruto hugged him tightly and began to cry. " Your….home….bro….."

"Sorry I scared you Naruto" Yahiko smiled.

Sasuke was trying his hardest not to cry either and Kushina and Mikoto were already bursting with tears of happiness. Hinata had saw Konan and smiled and hugged her.

" OH MY GOD! KONAN-CHAN!" Hinata said as she buried her face into her chest crying too.

" Awww is my little Hinata happy?" She asked with a soothing voice. Hinata's mother Hitomi smiled from afar " I can't believe she's really back"

Back with Naruto, He was still crying and hugging Yahiko, Same thing with Sasuke and Itachi.

" That's my little brother" Yahiko and Itachi both said with a smile. Naruto finally spoke with tears in his eyes " You've been gone…for….so….long…"

" I know it had been a long 3 years for the both of us…..But the war is finally over and we made it. Me and Itachi had both each other's back and well…Konan and Koyuki had been waiting for a long time too. And me and Itachi were both surprise that they manage too stay with us."

" Just because you army boys are strong doesn't mean. Us army wives can't be strong either" Kushina smiled (Yes Kushina was army wife, I'll explain that in later chaps)

Konan hugged Yahiko and so did Konohamaru and Naruto.

" It's glad to be home Son" Minato said as he patted his shoulder. " Good job on kicking those sounds butts"

" Thanks Dad" Yahiko replied. Fugaku and Mikoto smiled at Itachi and thanked him. " Thank you mother and father. Naruto…..Sasuke….Hinata…..you three better get back to the bleachers, The graduation isn't over you know" Itachi calmly said.

They all nodded and headed towards the bleachers until Yahiko stopped him, "Oh Naruto!"

" Yeah?" He stopped to looked at his spiky orange haired brother.

Yahiko shuffled under his shirt to retrieve a blue crystal necklace.

" This is the necklace father gave to me. Before I went to war…..So I'm giving it to you….to give to Hinata" He smiled. Naruto looked at the expensive looking jewelry and grabbed it and smiled.

" Thanks Yahiko, I didn't had any money right now since me and Hinata's anniversary will be tomarrow"

Yahiko just chuckled and smiled " Kay. Now go back to the bleachers Naruto."

Naruto nodded and sat down next to Hinata. Hinata noticed Naruto was hiding something behind his back. "Naru-Kun? What's that?" she asked.

Naruto quickly put it in his pocket and said " N-N-N-Nothing Hina-Hime"

Hinata just looked at him suspiciously and decided to not press him any further " Okay Naru-Kun" She said as she cuddled up to him.

" Okay Students and Parents etc etc. Now we go to the graduation breakfast! Everyone head to the cafeteria" Tsunade ordered and everyone had got up and walked up to go the cafeteria. (I'm gonna skip this sorry) After that.

Naruto had checked his watch and it was 12:43am. He shrugged and saw Yahiko walking up. " Coming with the fam?" He asked.

" Yeah, just hold on for a minute" Naruto said. He walked up to Hinata and kissed her lips deeply, She kissed back just as deep and asked in a low voice " Going somewhere?"

" Yeah, Going to my old man's house to hang with my bro. You can call me at 4:30 and I'll pick you up for the party that Ino's having" He suggested.

She smiled and kissed his lips deeply. "Okay baby..come by at my house at 4:00 though" She smiled.

" Why?"

" You'll see" She smirked and licked her lips. " O-Okay? Well I better get going now Hina-Hime! I love you" he hugged and kissed her.

" I love you too Naru-Kun" She kissed and hugged back and Naruto left.

Konan smiled at her young sister, " She's definitely growing up" She said to herself.

Well that's chapter two

I do not own Naruto

And Should Yahiko have blue eyes or grey eyes?


	3. Harboring The Memories And Hinata

Naruto got in his car and drove away, Lots of things were patrolling in his mind like, His brother is home, He can give Hinata a sweet looking necklace, If his mom gonna make her special kick ass ramen, and what did Hinata mean by to her house in 4:00 and not only that she smirked.

" What did Hina-Hime mean?. Whatever it is, It must be very devious even for her"

He chuckled and smiled at this. After that, he had arrived at his mother's house 20 minutes later.

Kushina and Minato had already been there 2 minutes earlier. And Yahiko and Konohamaru arrived 3 minutes after Naruto. He parked his car and got out, Once he walked in he saw Yahiko talking to Konohamaru.

" I need some advice big bro! How can I grab Hanabi's attention to my feelings?" He asked.

"Well. Hmmmmmm. I guess just try to be you. Like don't push yourself to get her to like you"

"I'm not. Thanks bro!" Konohamaru said and he hugged him. Yahiko smiled and the little 14 year old brown haired Uzumaki went upstairs to his.

Minato smiled at his kids and saw Naruto coming in the kitchen. "Hey Mom!. Hey Dad!."

" There's my big man! I'm so happy that you finished school Naruto" Kushina said and she gave him a big hugged.

"M-Mom..your embarrassing me" Naruto muttered and Minato, Her, and Yahiko laughed. Naruto smiled and looked at his mother.

"Hey Mom, Can ya fix me up your famous Uzumaki Kick-ass ramen?" He said while drooling. Yahiko and Konohamaru and Minato heard this and nodded, showing that they want some ramen too.

" WOW! You boys sure do love my ramen huh? Okay. Give me 15 minutes and it'll be done" She said.

"Okay" The Uzumaki boys said in unison and walked into the living room. They all sat down and talked about Yahiko's war times.

" Son?. What was the war like?" Minato asked.

" It was awful. Like, Hanzou had a serious army and the battle was gruesome. Good thing me and Itachi had team up and fought the bastard" said Yahiko.

" I bet the war was crazy. Like guns and bombs and terrorist and an-"Konohamaru was cut off by Naruto.

" So what happened to Hanzou Yahiko?"

" Well, soon after he took hostage of 2 innocent kids and was about to kill him. But me and Itachi found him and pointed our guns at them. Soon our troops took Houzou down and save the two kids. So now their safely home in America"

" What a great story Yahiko! Anything else happened?" Minato asked.

" Well he did curse me and Itachi's name before being executed" Yahiko laughed and soon Minato and Naruto and Konohamaru joined him.

" I need a drink" Yahiko said.

" OH NO YOUNG MAN! YOU ARE NOT DRINKING! YOU ARE TOO YOUNG" Kushina yelled from the kitchen.

"But mom! I'm 20 and I was kidding" Yahiko laughed.

" EXACTLY! TOO YOUNG!." Yahiko walked up and hugged her. " I missed you mom"

" I missed you too Yahiko. Where's your girlfriend, She coming down here?"

" Well she wanted to spend some time with her cousin Neji and her sisters Hanabi and Hinata" He said. Kushina nodded and smiled. " Well the ramen is done" Kushina said with a smile.

Naruto and Minato and Konohamaru heard this and rushed to the kitchen and grabbed some bowels and sat on the table.

" It's been a while since we all sat like this as a family" Naruto quietly said, but enough for them to hear him.

" Yeah…were all growing up. It suuuuuuucks." Konohamaru whined.

" Well let us be happy that were all together now. And eating your mother's famous Uzumaki Kick-Ass ramen. Or K.U.K.A.R for short" Minato chuckled and said.

Kushina was walking around and putting ramen in their bowels including her's. She sat down next to her husband and smiled and picked up her chopsticks.

Soon the guys started to as well and they began to eat.

Meanwhile with Hinata's family.

Hinata was sitting on the couch watching "Teen Mom 2 (Japanese Version)" with Konan and Hanabi.

" That baby is cute" Konan said.

" Yeah, He is. Aya is so lucky. But with her boyfriend Nakumo. He's a dick" Hinata said with venom in her tone.

Konan was shocked that her little sister, Hinata. The goody-two shoes. The straight A-student. The shy and loveable girl. Has a darkside.

" Hinata. You cuss?" Asked Konan.

" Oh yeah! She started cursing since 9th grade" Hanabi said.

" Oh..Okay" Konan smiled. The girls kept watching the show until the phone rang.

" I'll get it" Hinata smiled and got up to get the phone. She picked up the phone and her face went from cheerful to anger.

" Hinata wants wrong?" Konan asked.

She looked at them and said. " It's my ex-good for fucking nothing boyfriend Zaku" She said with more venom in her voice.

" Hello?" Zaku said with a sad voice.

" What up?" Hinata said with anger in her voice.

" What's up. I'm…not sure I wanna…live anymore that's what's up"

" HOLD ON!"

Hinata picked up the phone and smirked and put it on speaker phone and sat down on the chair.

" Helllooo Pussy!" Hinata yelled to him.

" I need someone to talk to hinata-baby…I…I really do…"

" Call your bitch!" Hinata said sounding really

" Ummm…we broke up last year"

There was a moment of silence until Hinata started laughing extremely hard. Konan and Hanabi was just staring at her like she was crazy.

" What the hell?" Konan managed to say.

" Yeah…I never seen this side of Hinata" Hanabi said.

" SERVES YOU RIGHT BITCH! HAHAHAHA.. I'm just playing asshole. Look if your feeling down low, just text me you stalker and I'll call ya" Hinata said with a smirk.

" You will Hinata-baby?"

" Suuuuure! I'll CALL YOU A NERDY BITCH! FOR BOTHERING ME! NOW DON'T BLOW YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!"

" Why not! Who cares if I do!"

The girls mother walked down the stairs and saw Hinata cursing to the phone and believe me she was shocked to see her daughter cursing like a sailor.

" The poor guy who's gotta clean that shit up!. If ya gonna do it! Do it outside or something!"

" You really think I really wont do it don't ya. I love you Hinata-Baby, I want you back!"

" Okay 1: Honestly, I can give a rats ass. 2: YOU CHEATED AND LIED AND GOT KIN PREGNANT WHEN WE WERE DATING ZAKU! THAT'S FUCKED UP!. And 3: Don't make me get My Naru-Kun to kick your ass."

" You think I wont I! You think I'm kidding! I really want you back!...And if you don't take me back. I'll kill myself or I'll get some guys to beat up your boyfriend"

Before Hinata could respond, Konan took the phone with extreme anger and yelled through it.

" Now you listen here, ya know good chicken shit! If I catch your skinny ass trying to hit on MY sister or threatening her to date OR trying to hurt Naruto! I'mma go up and whoop your ass myself partner! So you want shit huh? Don't fuck the Hyuga's bitch!" And with that she hung up.

Hinata smiled and hugged her sister Konan. " Thanks Konan. You're the best."

" Hey another for my little sisters You and Hanabi"

The girls looked at their mother who was shaking her head and smiling. " You are the most cursing girls I have ever met" She chuckled and walked into the kitchen.

Hinata and Konan just giggled and Hanabi just stared at them with a sweatdrop. " Note to self: Never get on their bad side"

-Back with Naruto.

Naruto just got done eating his ramen and smiled. " Ahhh that was delicious mom! Thanks" He said as he kissed her cheek. " You and Hinata's ramen are the best!"

" Awwwww thank you baby" Kushina smiled.

" Your welcome mom" Naruto looked at his watch and saw it was 11:02am. " Well guys. I'm a bit tired some Imma hit the hey. Hey Yahiko! Can you wake me up around 3:50pm?" He asked.

Yahiko smiled and nodded. " Sure thing bro. You can count on me."

" Good. Later Uzumaki's" Naruto said to his family and walked upstairs and head for his room which was clean (In this Naruto's room is always clean) Naruto smiled and laid on his bed. He felt an vibration and he knew it was an incoming call. It was Sasuke.

Naruto shrugged and answer it.

" Hello?"

" Your going to the party?"

" Of course I am. I'm just gonna get some rest. I'm like tired right now."

" Okay dude. Well your ass better be there" Sasuke smirked.

" You know I will teme"

" Shut up dobe"

They both began to laugh abit.

" Okay dude. My eyes are getting heavy. I'll see you later"

" Later"

After that Sasuke hanged up and Naruto smiled and put his phone on the dresser and went to sleep.

-Meanwhile with Sasuke and Itachi.

Itachi was relaxing on the couch and he gazed over his brother. " Sasuke…"

" Yeah?"

" Me and my friends are going to need the house. You going somewhere?"

" Yes. I'm going to Ino's Graduation Party. And why do you need the house?"

" Well. Were all just going to hang out. Have fun. Adult stuff" Itachi chuckled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. " Well since Mom and Dad are going out for a week. Go right ahead man"

Itachi nodded and pulled out a pair of thin rim glasses.

" Glasses?"

" Yes. Mother told me you were complaining about your vision. So I suggested that you should wear these glasses"

Sasuke looked at the pair and put them on and checked himself out on the mirror.

" Wow. I never thought I would say this. But damn! I look sexy as hell!"

Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's outburst. " Well Mr. Good looking, I'm glad you love the glasses." Itachi then walked upstairs to get some shut eye.

-Four Hours Later

Yahiko walked upstairs to shake his little brother out of his sleep. " This boy better wake up"

Yahiko walked in and saw him sleeping and shook him " Naruto…..Naruto…Bro…..Come on get up….DUDE!"

Naruto jumped out of his bed looking shocked and scared. " WHO! WHAT! WHEN! WHERE! WHY! HOW!"

Yahiko sweatdropped and looked at him. " Ummm.. you told me to wake you up."

" Oh yeah! What time is it?"

" 3: 55"

" SHIIIT! I gotta be at Hinata's by four" Naruto said fishing for some clothes and picked out a black button short sleeve shirt with a white t-shirt and blue jeans white shoes.

Yahiko smiled and left his room. Naruto put on the clothes that he picked out and left the house in a rush.

" Since Hinata's house is only a few blocks away, I can just walk there!" Naruto said to himself and he began to walk to his destination.

" I really want to know what Hinata wanted. Maybe she was gonna fix me some ramen" Naruto hoped.

Heh. If only he really knew, Anyway. Naruto walked down the street and saw the big condo house which held the Hyuga's in. The house was large and so was the front and backyard. Naruto smiled and pressed on the door bell.

Hinata smiled knowing that was her Naru-Kun. She got to door and opened it and smiled " Hey sweety" He said.

" Hi Naru-Kun! I missed you so much" She hugged him tight.

" I missed you too Hinata" He kissed her deeply and she kissed him back. Hinata smiled and looked into his eyes and dragged him to her room.

" Where is everybody?" He asked.

" Well Father is at work. Mother is shopping for gardening supplies with Hanabi. Konan is going to your house to get Yahiko. And Neji is at Tenten" Hinata replied.

" Okay Baby" He smiled.

*Half Lemon Alert*

Hinata smiled pushed Naruto on the bed and climbed on top of him.

"H-Hinata? What are you doing?" He asked.

" Shhhhh My foxy-boy. I just want to pleasure you…" She kissed his lips deeply and started to move her hand down his body. Naruto let out a moan when she grasped ahold of his erect cock.

" ahhhh mmmm Hinata" He moaned.

She smiled and began to stroke it slowly. Naruto moaned loudly and Hinata went down and unbutton his pants as his cock popped out.

" Whoa…Naru-Kun. Your so big…you have to be at least 10 inches" Hinata said with bewilderment.

Naruto blushed and smiled. " Whoa….I'm that big?"

" Yeah" She replied. She took a hold of his cock and began to lick the tip of it slowly and gently. This made Naruto moaned loud.

Hinata starts to suck on the tip slowly. Naruto moaned and looked at his girlfriend go. " Hinata…this feels so good."

Hinata started to take half of his inches into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down.

" uuuuh faaaaster Hinata"

Hinata obeyed and bobbed her up and down faster and deep throating him. Naruto felt an pulse in him and so did Hinata. She knew he was close.

" Hinata! I'm about to cuuuuuum!" Naruto yelled out, But Hinata kept going until she felt a splash of his love juice inside her mouth.

She smiled and swallowed his thick cum and looked at him.

*Half Lemon Ended*

" Hina-Chan….you swallowed it….but why?"

"Because Naru-Kun. I love you" She smiled and hugged him. Naruto smiled back and said "I love you too"

Soon Hinata's cell phone began to play "No Air: By Jordan Sparks" Hinata looked at the number and it was Zaku again. She gotten angry and answered it.

" He..Hello" Zaku said with sadness.

" Hello?"

" Uhhhh"

" Who the fuck is this?" Hinata said.

" It's me Hinata! You said I could call your cell phon-" Zaku was interrupted by Hinata's growl and outburst.

"Bitch! I know who the fuck this"

" Hinata! I love you! Don't love that faggot Naru-"

"No! No! No! You misunderstood me! I said fuck you! Nobody cares of your damn hopeless love So go fuck yourself!" and with that she hung up and threw her phone in the trash.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

" Don't worry Naru-kun. I have a spare phone just incase of Zaku situations like this. So that creep will stop texting me. He tried to get me and you to break up" Hinata said with a hint of anger.

Naruto chuckled a bit and hugged her " Don't worry my Hina-Hime. He wont take you away from me and if he tries anything. I'll kick his ass! believe it!" Naruto then kissed her deeply and Hinata kissed her back.

Naruto then remember she just gave him a blowjob and smiled and thought_** "So that's what my dick taste like"**_


End file.
